Time Travelling Adrinette
by Crystal Pixel
Summary: Marinette's class are going on a fieldtrip to a museum. They find that there is a time-machine in the museum. What happens when Adrien and Marinette are pulled further into time by mistake. They are alone and scared. But what do they find in the future?
1. Chapter 1 Paired in Groups

Chapter 1 - Paired in Groups

Collège Françoise Dupont high school, held an 'out-of-country' fieldtrip. The whole school could not stop talking about the trip. It was exciting as the trip was due that Friday and it was already Tuesday.

Marinette and Alya were as eager as the rest of the school about the field trip. They were also going to visit a museum that had couple of paintings and sculptures. The museum also had many modern-art and robot prototypes. They even heard that the new exhibit was a model time machine. That just made the whole class more excited about it more than ever.

Since it was a 5 week stay, everyone was paired in groups of four as roommates. Marinette's class waited eagerly for Ms Bustier to announce the groups. Chloè wished that she got her 'Adrikins' as a roommate. Marinette wished the same too.

"Okay class, settle down. I've finally prepared the list of roommates. Remember, this is co-ed, so no excuses." Ms Bustier explained.

"Oh Alya! I wish Adrien becomes one of my roommates!" Marinette whisper-shouted to Alya.

"I wish that too, but what about me? It doesn't look like my BFF wants to be my roomie." Alya joked.

"Alya of course I'd want you to be my roommate, but think of the possibilities, if both you and Adrien become two of my three other roommates, I swear, I'll die of happiness!" Marinette said joyfully.

Miss Bustier cleared her throat. " Before I give out your roommates, Chloè, your father has already booked a private room for you and Sabrina so you both are a pair already." Chloè let out growl. "So our first group is Ivan, Mylène, Kim and Alix."

Alix let out a loud disagreeing groan. So did Kim.

"Next comes Nathanael, Juleka, Max and Rose. And then that leaves us with our last group Nino, Alya, Adrien and Marinette." Nino and Adrien looked back and smiled at the girls. Alya looked at Marinette as her wish had come true. Marinette's face was as red as a strawberry. It was true. Marinette did bring luck wherever she went.

"So everybody get ready with your suitcases on Friday. And remember who your roommates are and exchange numbers if you want."

Alix and Kim constantly went to Ms Bustier telling her to put them in two separate groups. Chloè constantly went to Ms Bustier too, telling her she wanted to be paired up with Adrien and not Sabrina.


	2. Chapter 2 Opinions

Chapter 2 Opinions

"Oh Alya! I don't know what to pack. First of all, I can't believe Adrien is one of my roommates!" Marinette screamed in joy. Alya looked at her hopelessly. It was the millionth time Marinette had said this that day. It was already Thursday afternoon.

"Mari, I get it that you're excited. I'm excited too, but one of these days you've got to tell Adrien-

"No! Alya we've had this conversation before, I bet he doesn't even like me that way." Marinette's face grew pale saying this.

"Oh Marinette! Don't worry, you're really sweet, kind and cute. Of course he likes you, he's just shy to admit it."Alya gave her a promising look.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so" Marinette smiled upon hearing this.

"So how about I pack this?" Marinette finally said. Her clothes were scattered all around the floor. "This does look good on me." Alya gave a nod in reply.

Suddenly Alya's phone buzzed. It was a message from Nino.

"What does the message say?" Marinette asked curiously.

Alya gave her phone to Marinette. There was a selfie of Adrien and Nino sitting on the park bench with the caption '– you and marinette can come if you want. the weather is good. :)'

Marinette looked at Alya. "Alya, give me three reasons why we aren't at the park right now?"

Alya just shrugged. Marinette didn't expect any answer. She and Alya ran out of the house and to the park as quick as they could.

They found Adrien and Nino sitting on a park bench under a tree. Alya went towards them pulling Marinette along with her.

Adrien and Nino waved at the girls. Alya and Marinette waved back.

"So you girls actually came." Nino said.

"So you just called us over for hanging out?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, and we also need to know each other's allergies, likes and dislikes. I'm not really allergic to anything, I like video games and I don't dislike anything. What about you Alya?" Nino said.

"Me? I'm allergic to camembert."

Adrien's eyes grew wide in surprise. It wasn't like he was going to transform into Cat Noir over there or anything, but he needed to feed his kwami sometime over there.

"I dislike anything which hurts other people and I love everything. Okay Mari, it's your turn now." Alya stated.

"Um, I'm not allergic to anything, I like Adrie-uh I mean fashion designing yeah and I dislike Chloè." Marinette said. 'I covered that up quite easily.' She thought to herself. "So yeah, A-Adrien it's your turn now."

Adrien looked towards them and smiled, "I'm allergic to feathers, I dislike akumatized villains and I really like Ladybug."


	3. Chapter 3 To the Station

Chapter 3 To The Station

Alya, Nino and Marinette stared in awe. Marinette's face turned crimson. Adrien had just realised what he had said.

" Uh- I mean she protects Paris and all and um- Chat Noir is pretty cool too, yeah. It's not what you think." Adrien turned red as Marinette.

Alya smirked, "I guess we should all head back home and finish packing then, bye Adrien, bye Nino, come Marinette." Alya signalled her head towards the bakery.

"Um- I guess I should get going, tomorrow is a big day and we all need to get some sleep and finish packing and now I'm just blabbering, nice meeting you guys, um- see you tomorrow." Marinette stuttered while being pulled by Alya.

Adrien and Nino waved bye towards the girls.

Marinette and Alya went back to the bakery. Marinette's face was still red.

"Girl, I guess you're chances with Adrien are over. It's obvious he has a crush on Ladybug." Alya stated.

Marinette blushed even more. "That's a good thing right, I mean she protects us and all." Marinette said avoiding eye-contact from Alya.

" So you're telling me you're okay with Adrien liking someone else? It was hardly an hour ago you were telling me how much you loved him." Alya said.

"Look Alya, I already knew Adrien would never like me in the way we hoped he would like me. Anyways it's getting rather dark, you should be heading home. We have to reach the station be nine o'clock tomorrow." Marinette said.

"That's true. Okay then, bye Marinette. See you tomorrow!" Alya hugged Marinette and ran back home.

 **The Next Day**

 _Beep Beep_

Marinette's alarm went off for about half an hour. Both Tikki and Marinette were deep in their sleep. Marinette went to bed really late as she was on patrol last night. It was already 8:25. Marinette's mom came in and switched off the alarm. She shook Marinette until she got up.

"AHHHHHHHH! OMG I'M LATE! THE TRAIN WILL COME IN HALF IN HOUR! MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER."

Marinette rushed to her bathroom and came out in seconds completely dressed she pulled her luggage downstairs. Her dad got the car started. The station wasn't quite far from their house. Thankfully they reached there in 10 minutes. Marinette was truly very lucky.

Alya ran to Marinette "What took you so long?! The train is about to come. Let's go!"

Marinette waved bye to her dad and ran next to Alya. There was excitement everywhere.


End file.
